Pacemaker leads represent the electrical link between the pulse generator and the heart tissue, which is to be excited and/or sensed. These pacemaker leads include single or multiconductors that are connected to an electrode in an electrode assembly at an intermediate portion or distal end of a pacing lead. A connector is included at the proximal end to form the electrical connection with the pacemaker.
When leads with multiple conductors are involved, the conductors are individually, mechanically and electrically coupled with the pulse generator at a proximal end of the multiple conductors. The multiple conductors at the proximal end are electrically insulated from each other to prevent shorts and limit electrical leakage between conductors. Some therapies require electrical connection between two or more conductors somewhere along the lead. In creating these connections, some conventional assemblies can have manufacturing drawbacks, for example, the assembly process is complex and time consuming, for example in the joining processes.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved electrode assembly that overcomes these drawbacks.